RECG The Rebel Alliance
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Affiliation Page: The Rebel Alliance The Rebel Alliance is a ray of hope in the blackness of The Dark Times. Outmanned and outgunned, the fighters of the Alliance risk their lives in the effort to free the galaxy from Emperor Palpatine's iron grip. Some Rebels fight for their homeworlds, some fight for their families, and some fight for ideals, but all fight the evils of tyranny. In many ways, The Rebel Alliance defines the Star Wars universe. It represents the ultimate battle between good and evil, light and dark. A Brief History of the Rebellion The following covers the major events leading up to the state of the Rebellion during The Rebellion Era, and should make it easier to understand the current state of The Rebel Alliance. Early Resistance Dark Times uprisings are small and restricted to specific planets or regions. Although they might be temporarily successful, none of these uprisings comes close to challenging the vast military power of the Empire. Victories are difficult to achieve, and few make a lasting impact on the galaxy. Behind the scenes, a few powerful Imperial Senators have struggled for decades in a battle against oppressive Imperial edicts. However, cooperation is limited by the fear of detection and the ignorance of others' activities. Two Senators, Bail Organa of Alderaan and Mon Mothma of Chandrila, secretly discuss organized resistance in Organa's Cantham House residence on Coruscant. Later, veteran Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia becomes involved as he begins to fear that the New Order is causing Corellia to lose its distinctive identity. As The Dark Times give way to The Rebellion Era, pockets of resistance around the galaxy become locally organized. However, they are unable to coordinate with other like-minded groups and lack the communications and support structure needed for sustained operations. Unleashed Rebellion Two years before the Battle of Yavin, several major resistance units become active enough to force Organa, Mothma, and Bel Iblis to advance their plans for armed rebellion. By now, Mothma is on the run from Imperial authorities, after the Emperor's arrest order forces her to flee Coruscant. Bel Iblis goes into hiding following an Imperial assassination attempt that leaves the galaxy believing him to be dead. Bel Iblis and Mothma work from behind the scenes, recruiting others across the galaxy to their cause. Organa remains in the Imperial Senate, although his influence is greatly diminished since those loyal to the New Order refuse to support a Senator suspected of treasonous activities. Into this growing resistance movement suddenly appears a being strong in The Force, who calls himself Starkiller. He quickly proves worthy of trust by saving Senator Bail Organa from the wilds of Felucia. He also hinders the Empire's Wookiee slave operation on Kashyyyk at the behest of Princess Leia Organa, who has been ordered to oversee the construction of the operation by the Emperor as a form of punishment for her rebellious ways. Starkiller's considerable ability with The Force leads Bail Organa and his allies to believe that he might be capable of succeeding. After conferring once again in a risky meeting at Cantham House, Organa, Bel Iblis, and Mon Mothma arrange to formalize the "Alliance to Restore the Republic" on Corellia. The three main conspirators attend, along with a holographic link with Princess Leia. Starkiller and his pilot, Juno Eclipse, soon follow. Just as the meeting starts, Imperial forces led by Darth Vader spring their trap. Bail Organa's quick order to sever the holographic link prevents the discovery of Leia's direct participation, but the three conspirators are immediately captured. Vader exposes Starkiller as his would-be apprentice, then devastates the youth by revealing that the Sith Lords had manipulated Starkiller's entire life for this moment. Vader then tries to dispose of his now useless apprentice. Starkiller survives. Determined to destroy Darth Vader and the Emperor's plans, he pursues the Sith Lords to the Death Star construction site. Both Vader and Emperor Palpatine are on hand to witness the execution of the Rebel leaders. Starkiller infiltrates the incomplete battlestation and frees the conspirators, but at the cost of his own life. After a narrow escape, Organa, Mothma, and Bel Iblis go to Kashyyyk to confirm what they have learned of Starkiller's origins. Inspired by his sacrifice, they resolve to use his family crest as the symbol of their new Rebel Alliance, and finally formalize its creation and operational standards in the Corellian Treaty. After his exposure to Darth Vader and the Emperor as a leader of the resistance, Bail Organa resigns from the Imperial Senate and returns to the protection of his position as Viceroy and First Chairman of the Alderaan System. His daughter, Leia, replaces him in the Senate, although her loyalty is suspect. Mothma becomes head of the Alliance, while Bel Iblis returns to command his militia forces in and around Corellia. Mon Mothma releases a Declaration of Rebellion, publicly announcing the political ideology behind the Rebellion in an effort to forestall Imperial propagandists. A few systems openly declare their allegiance to the new Alliance well before any sizeable defense force can be mustered. Imperial responses quickly crushes these Secession Worlds, but not before significant resources, weaponry, ships, and manpower are delivered directly to freedom fighters and The Rebel Alliance. The Battle of Yavin For about two years, the growing Rebel Alliance fights for public support as much as it battles the Empire. Resistance efforts and recruitment spread slowly from sector to sector. The actual number of forces remains tiny compared to the mighty Empire, and the Alliance scores only one major victory against Imperial forces. All this changes with the arrival of [[The Millennium Falcon|The Millennium Falcon]] at the main Rebel base on Yavin 4. A rescued Princess Leia and the plans to the newly operational Death Star give the Rebels the means and, with the Death Star's rapid approach, an immediate need to destroy the Emperor's monstrous superweapon. An ultimate weapon of terror, The Death Star is capable of annihilating entire worlds with a single shot of its superlaser, as is demonstrated by the destruction of Alderaan. Fortunately for the Alliance, [[The Millennium Falcon|The Millennium Falcon]] also brings future Jedi Luke Skywalker at the time of the Rebels' greatest need. When Rebel Starfighters make a desperate attack against the station, Luke joins them. After more experienced pilots fail to hit the station's vulnerable exhaust port, Luke makes the shot that shakes the galaxy and the Empire. In one cataclysmic explosion, The Death Star is gone. The Rebel Alliance scores a major victory, although it is forced to flee Yavin 4 and spend much of the next several years on the run. This tremendous victory brings new allies, raw recruits as well as high officials on sympathetic worlds. Entire resistance groups are integrated into the Alliance's command structure, and new cells are created on even the most loyal of Imperial worlds. Imperial Pursuit